In a wireless network such as an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), a home evolved node B (HeNB) may be deployed to implement a femtocell that provides wireless network access within a relatively small area such as an office or residence. In various implementations, a local gateway (L-GW) may be deployed along with the HeNB in order to improve packet data network (PDN) access within the general area served by the HeNB. In some cases, the L-GW may be collocated with the HeNB. Hereinafter, such an L-GW shall be referred to as a “collocated L-GW”. In other cases, the L-GW may be collocated with a serving gateway (S-GW) at a stand-alone gateway (GW). Hereinafter, such an L-GW shall be referred to as a “stand-alone L-GW.”
A user equipment (UE) that is served by an HeNB may make use of an L-GW to more directly communicate with a PDN such as the Internet. More particularly, the UE may use a Selected Internet Protocol (IP) Traffic Offload at the Local Network (SIPTO@LN) PDN connection to communicate with the PDN via the L-GW rather than through a core packet network. When a mobility event occurs according to which the UE moves away from the coverage area of the L-GW, it may be necessary and/or desirable that the SIPTO@LN PDN connection be released. However, conventional connection management techniques may not define appropriate or optimal procedures for releasing some SIPTO@LN PDN connections.